


Your eyes are pretty like a deer, my princess

by zuzuzuuu



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: 10 song shuffle, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Break Up, Shuffle Challenge, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzuzuuu/pseuds/zuzuzuuu
Summary: 10 songs on shuffle, 10 bits of wenjoo/joohan. Not intentionally related to each other, but some could be if you wanted them to.Thunder // Thief // Somebody // Sing for You // Tonight // Blacklist // Chiquita // A Few Years Later // Who's That // Serious SnowTitle happily taken from BAE BAE (BIGBANG), the 11th song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know the 10 song shuffle meme. This is that meme, except I broke the rules and expanded a few of them (usually those where one song's length couldn't cover all the points I wanted to write). 
> 
> Click on each of the song titles for a YouTube lyric video (usually translations included). Please enjoy.

  1. **[Thunder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1hV_n1mAXk) (EXO-M) **



Sungjoo has always shone a little brighter, burned a little stronger. It's almost too much for Wenhan to bear, as if the lightning bolt that he sees but can't anticipate, body freezing up in tension for the rolls of thunder to rumble in. He's always playing catch up to Sungjoo. Not quite in the same place at the same time, even though if he looks across the space where the five of them have gathered he can see Sungjoo smile widely and break into a laugh at the emcee (even if this was a Chinese show and Sungjoo was proudly, helplessly, Korean, from his food preference to his monolids). He wants to conquer him, he realizes, and Wenhan swallows that thought down as quickly as it had struck him.

 

  1. **[Thief](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1OfZy9TLAU) (Block B Bastarz) **



It's not fair, Sungjoo thinks, taking as many side glances as he thinks he can without anyone - especially, he thinks with mortified horror, Seungyoun - noticing. It's not fair that Sungjoo has to try so hard to get Wenhan's attention, with childish pouts and loud jokes so that he'll look over and laugh in the charming way of his, cheeks bunched up like ripe apples with the flush of happiness and the sparkle of the night sky in his eyes. Not when Wenhan has so easily stolen Sungjoo, his thoughts and his heart, so simply with the small exhalation of his quiet breaths as he turned out to look at the buildings melding by outside the car window, and said, "I want us to be like this, forever."

 

  1. **[Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo_t4B7wrVQ) (15&)**



Sungjoo has had some time to settle into university, he guesses. Between getting coerced to join the Korean culture club with an overly enthusiastic Seungyoun (little puppy, your Yixuan crush is showing) and some tutoring for his abysmal new stats class, he hasn't really had time to explore the campus.

He's just thinking that when he bumps bodily into someone else, flailing as he falls and brings the papers the other person was holding to the floor along with him.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he says, picking up the pieces. They're music scores, little notes by the side that he notices are scrawled in with a kind of handwriting that looks like what Seungyoun would call chicken scratch. "I'm not usually this clumsy -"

"It's OK," someone reassures him. "Are you alright?" The stranger's voice is cool and kind of sweet. "Yeah, I'm fine -" Sungjoo looks up, sunlight coming from behind the clouds at that opportune moment for him to lose his breath.

"Hey fine," the stranger with the beautiful smile says. "I'm Li Wenhan."

 

  1. **[Sing for You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zqGTyJxTTY) (EXO) **



Wenhan plays the chords written on the sheet in front of him absent-mindedly, eyes not really registering the lilting strums of the guitar even as they pass through his fingers. He would have continued to play like this for another half an hour, had Yixuan not carefully shifted the stand away and stood in his line of vision.

"Staring is rude, " Yixuan remarks casually, shaking Wenhan out of his reverie.

"Who would want to stare at you?" Wenhan retorts on automatic. Yixuan's growing smile irritates him, and the senior's reply only makes him more annoyed. "I didn't say you were staring at me," Yixuan says mildly, which would have fooled anyone but Wenhan, who had the dubious honor of knowing Yixuan since they were snotty children. "I only pointed out how obvious you were."

Wenhan decides to busy himself with polishing his baby. Yixuan pays his "ugh Yixuan go away" thought aura no mind and makes himself comfortable beside him, pulling up a chair. A little further away, Sungjoo laughs, the sound bright and clear.

He doesn't pause in cleaning the fingerprints as Yixuan asks, like talking about the weather, "When are you going to tell him?"

 _Never_ , Wenhan thinks, looking up. Sungjoo meets his gaze. Wenhan holds it for a moment of eternity, then looks away, a too-familiar sickly sweet feeling in his chest. _Never, if I can help it_.

 

  1. **[Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkyEmHIUbtY) (Winner)**



_Don't go_ , Sungjoo says. It slips out like a whisper, almost soundless against the white noise of traffic outside the window.

Wenhan stops in the middle of the hallway. The sudden halt brings the bag he’s clutching tightly in his hand swinging, almost jarring, due to the inertia. _I have to_ , Sungjoo hears, and then the sound of the front door closing with a click.

 

  1. **[Blacklist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tqSPXJrBuE) (HyunA ft. L.E)**



The party is crowded. As all college parties are, probably, Wenhan thinks. He's really not a party kind of person, as this experience is telling him. Unfortunately, he's here for a reason that he can't ignore, so he trudges through the mass of bodies, muttering quick "excuse me"s along the way. Just as he's reached the stairs, the girl stumbling towards him near-crashes into him, drink sloshing dangerously in her cup. He steadies them both with a quick hand on the banister. Li Wenhan, resume entry number 3: Extensive experience in falling down and how to prevent it.

"Sorry," she gasps, manicured nails lightly digging into his arm from where she's grabbing it for support. Something she should sorely need in those heels, Wenhan thinks, as the stranger once again leans into his much-treasured personal space. "I'm just such a klutz sometimes."

"You OK?" He feels obliged to ask over the noise, though he's the one who likely has beer on his shoes.

"Oh! I'm fine, thanks," she says, and did he just imagine her hand ghosting across his shirt? "Let me get you a drink -?"

Before he can even start to shake his head and explain himself, someone interrupts. "Hannie!" And then an arm snakes its way across his back to end up firmly wrapped around his waist. "Oh, who's this?" Sungjoo says from where he's propped his chin on Wenhan's shoulder. "Someone you know, Han?" His breath smells like too much alcohol, but when Wenhan tilts his head to take in Sungjoo's mix of disinterested smile and sparking eyes, his face is completely absent of any flush. Lucky fricker.

The girl doesn't squeak when Sungjoo takes the opportunity to inhale deeply at Wenhan's neck, but it's a close thing. In fact she disappears faster than when she came, with a barely-heard, "sorry, excuse me," as she abandons them. He thinks he sees, from the corner of his eyes, Sungjoo giving her the stink-eye and a self-satisfied smirk, but nah. He's probably imagining things. Probably just Sungjoo checking her out. The thought leaves a strangely sour taste in his mouth.

"Mm, chlorine," Sungjoo murmurs. Wenhan rolls his eyes as he pulls away. "You _know_ I had practice right before this," he says as he marches them toward the exit. "Your drunk ass is why I even had to turn down xuan's dinner treat," he mutters more to himself than anything, then says in a louder voice, "so don't complain."

"'m not complainin’," Sungjoo pouts, and allows himself to be dragged out by the arm to prove it. "an' my ass is fantastic."

"Yeah, OK," Wenhan says when they're outside the suffocating house. It's uncomfortably true, he regrets. And not made any easier by how clingy his roommate gets when drunk. Speaking of... "And stop making people misunderstand," he says, exasperated. At Sungjoo, or at himself, he's not too sure.

"Misunderstand what?" Sungjoo asks innocently. Wenhan wants to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Look, you're going to make people think we're," he gestures between the two of them, "well. That we're -"

"Dating?" Sungjoo offers. "Aren't we?" He looks almost sly, but turns to Wenhan when the latter promptly chokes on air. His cheeky grin slowly dissolves as Wenhan splutters, "I - don't you - wait, I - what?"

"Is the thought so horrible?" Sungjoo says. There's an odd sort of tint to his smile that Wenhan can't decipher. Maybe he really does need his eyes checked. And maybe Sungjoo isn't as drunk as he thought he was. His eyes are clear as they harden at Wenhan's speechless state. Sungjoo turns back forward and starts walking without him, hands stuffed in pockets. "If you really hate it so much, you know. I'll stop."

Wenhan stares at his back, slowly getting smaller as Sungjoo gets further away.

Then, abruptly, "Listen," he says loudly. Yet, suddenly feeling his courage leave him with that one word, Wenhan hurriedly turns his eyes to the pavement. "I'm just saying, if I did, I wouldn't miss out on free good food just to be here 'cause you asked for help, alright?" he kicks the one pebble in front of him into the grass, somehow afraid to look up.

Footsteps. Someone nudges him. Wenhan raises his head to see Sungjoo grinning at him. "I love you too," Sungjoo sings, and then there's arms around him, squeezing just tightly enough to not choke Wenhan. Sungjoo hugs him off the ground, spinning them both wildly. "I - let me go," Wenhan protests, hitting his back.

"Nope!" is Sungjoo's answer, muffled. He's laughing, Wenhan realizes.

It makes him smile. Just a minute ago Wenhan feared their friendship was on the brink of a precipice, about to break, and now - he grins, then slumps against Sungjoo, and begins to laugh.

 

  1. **[CHIQUITA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQG5Rf14Q60) (B.A.P.)**



Sungjoo slips the letter into the right desk, then slinks into his seat. He’d come in early just so no one would be around to see this. He fidgets, hands unsure on where to stay. He eventually settles on laying on the desk, head pillowed in his crossed arms. This way, he decides, he can pretend to sleep and still peek out at the reaction. _Ingenious_ , he congratulates himself.

The hustle of the other classmates trickling in for school starts up, and Sungjoo hurriedly closes his eyes. Before long, there’s the usual chit-chat, “Morning!” and several of the girls having animated conversations about the latest boy band.

“Hey! Wanna hang out after school today?” the chirpy vice-class-rep asks to general positive cheers. But then, “I’ve got practice today, though,” the tail-end of the conversation. This is the voice that Sungjoo has been waiting for, and he immediately perks his ears up. _Be natural_ , he repeats to himself, and slowly turns his head to face them, as if stirring in his sleep.

“Aw,” the vice clearly pouts, “you’re no fun, Han!” Sungjoo cracks his eye a teensy bit open, just in time to see Wenhan withdraw, from under his table, the letter Sungjoo spent the whole of last week composing in his head and last night writing it all out. He'd considered putting some of his precious puppy stickers to decorate it, but thought maybe it looked more serious without them. He wants to be taken seriously, after all. But with this many people around…

Wenhan frowns quizzically at the envelope in his hand. “Love letters again?” one of the basketball regulars says. “Must be nice to be so popular, huh.” Sungjoo clenches his fist, then slowly relaxes it again.

Rustling, the sound of the lesson bell, chairs scraping against the floor. “You’re not opening it?” the girl in front of him asks. Sungjoo opens his eyes carefully. Wenhan shakes his head, and says, “I’ll open it later by myself,” before the homeroom teacher walks in.

Sungjoo feels Wenhan nudge him, shaking his arm a little. “Wakey-wakey, sleepy-joo,” he sing-songs quietly. Only half due to keeping up the act, Sungjoo jerks in his seat before straightening, blinking away his embarrassment. “Thanks,” he coughs. Wenhan smiles at him before facing front, and there’s the feeling of flowers bursting out his chest again.

 _To Wenhan:_  
I like you. You don’t have to reply, but I just wanted you to know.  
Your secret admirer  
P.S. Please smile more often, it suits you

 

  1. **[A Few Years Later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sth-L92QU4M) (Block B)**



It’s a peaceful encounter. Wenhan is on his way to a dinner meet-up when it happens. He goes down the street, turns the corner, and sees: Sungjoo, walking hand-in-hand with a girl, laughing. There’s a moment where he hesitates, watching Sungjoo’s eyes smile as he talks animatedly about something. The leaves are falling from the trees again. Just as when they last parted, shedding like tears. But then Wenhan shakes it off, steps forward.

They don’t exchange words. Wenhan moves with his head up, never straying to look at the ground, and eventually they reach the point where their paths cross. He can tell the exact moment when Sungjoo glances up and catches sight of him, because his eyes widen and he, too, freezes. Suddenly, Wenhan feels selfish; he doesn’t want the girl to know, or even to notice anything. This is between them; their own story. So before Sungjoo can say or do anything, he nods at them, smiles, and continues past. _How are you? I’m fine. Stay well._

When he brushes past casually, nothing has changed.

 

  1. **[Who’s That](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAz2Ev8yp9o) (GOT7)**



Sungjoo walks past the neighbouring classroom, humming under his breath, then stops. Rewind. He backtracks to the open window, peering in.

 _There_. Right there, with the morning sunlight coming in to illuminate his face, chin resting on his palm. Hair like a halo framing his beautiful face, even as he looks out on the rest of the school with a peaceful expression. With the flowers falling outside, five centimentres a second, he’s the most perfect picture Sungjoo’s seen all of his life.

Sungjoo grabs the next person to walk by just before they can enter the classroom. “Who’s that,” he asks, wonder in his voice. “The pretty one, by the window,” he shakes them by the shoulders, still staring from his position in the corridor.

“Ah, him,” the poor girl he’s got trapped says as she pries his grip off her, sniffing disapprovingly at Sungjoo. “The new guy. Li Wenhan, I think?”

 _Wenhan_ , he thinks, and right then the new student turns his head and their eyes meet.

 

  1. **[认真的雪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6B2Ks53v6A) / [Serious Snow](http://chitoeng.tumblr.com/post/78365364500/jacky-xue-%E8%96%9B%E4%B9%8B%E8%AC%99-serious-snow-%E8%AA%8D%E7%9C%9F%E7%9A%84%E9%9B%AA) (** **薛之谦 / Jacky Xue)**



Wenhan exhales, and a small fog materializes. It hangs in the air a moment, then dissipates, trailing away into the sky. Much like him, he thinks, and smiles a little, bittersweet. After all, this time last year, perhaps, he’d have been out shopping as well, only not as alone as right now.

He sighs again before he can stop himself. No, don’t keep doing that, or you’ll become an old man, he reminds himself. Then he stands there annoyed, as he remembers who told him that first. Eyes big and mischevious, grinning up close. _You’re gonna become an old man_ , Sungjoo had crowed at him. _Like Yixuan-ge!_ Eskimo kisses, because _aren’t they perfect for this weather?_ Sungjoo had said, and then leaned back in for more.

Get a grip, Wenhan says firmly to himself. He pulls his shopping list out of the dregs of his pocket, gloves fumbling, and starts off toward the mart again. Maybe there he won’t be reminded so much of Sungjoo. The thought makes him realize he’s still thinking of him, and Wenhan, struck, sighs once more.


End file.
